Voice Acting End User License Agreement
Smash Fest Mania is a fanfiction based on the games produced by Nintendo, SEGA and Valve and these said companies have voice casts that may change over time. Voice acting is an important part in Smash Fest Mania, however what needs to be considered is that this fanfiction is unique and wacko, and character voices may not sound like how they do in the games, may not suit characters personalities and may not always be high quality. EULA The animator of this fanfiction is referred to as "The King of SFM". The King of SFM looks for accurate and worthy voice actors to voice in his videos. If you choose to help out with voice acting in his videos, you grant The King of SFM an exclusive, renewable unlimited worldwide license to: 1. Distribute the voice audio in which ever video he chooses to 2. Modify the voice audio in which he thinks is best, even if you have already modified it (e.g. speed up or slow down) 3. Change the reason or purpose he asked the voice audio for 4. Cut parts of the voice audio out If you choose to help with voice acting in videos, you can: 1. Give the voice audio to another person to use in their videos if you choose to 2. Modify the voice audio the way you think The King of SFM would like it 3. File copyright or privacy complaints on people who use your voice audio without your permission, except for The King of SFM (you must first see if the animation is a Smash Fest Mania animation that The King of SFM gave someone the right to distribute) 4. Quit or resume voice acting for Smash Fest Mania at anytime. Think long and hard before voice acting for Smash Fest Mania, consider your circumstances and privacy. If you have chosen to voice act for The King of SFM, you cannot: 1. Change your mind and file copyright or privacy complaints on The King of SFM to have one of his videos removed, no matter how much you dislike the video or how the audio was used 2. Ask The King of SFM to replace the voice audio or remove a Smash Fest Mania video from a site The King of SFM may: 1. Modify your voice audio in a way he thinks it suits characters best 2. Change the reason he asked for the voice audio, and use it for a different character 3. Cut parts out of the voice audio 4. Archive the voice audio 5. Use the voice audio in which ever animation he desires The King of SFM will not: 1. Give other people permission to use your voice audio without your permission 2. Sell or profit off your voice audio 3. Use your voice audio to impersonate you 4. Upload your voice audio to a social media where others can view or download Accept these factors and agree with this end user license agreement, and everything will be okay.